Rosa negra
by Mitsuki Mori
Summary: La desesperación de un ser, sin saber cual es ¿A que personaje recaerá? Esta es una historia abierta, tanto el final como al personaje se lo atribuirán ustedes...


**Rosa negra**

—"_**Puedo escuchar pasos hacía lo largo del pasillo de aquella oficina, las luminarias parpadean pronto se fundirán. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde quedo lo que alguna vez conocí? Sin embargo todo ha quedado en el olvido, solo un recuerdo más de entre los miles que deje aquí, me hallo solo en este mundo, no puedo ver ninguna nube y las lágrimas no paran de correr en mis mejillas. Mi corazón late cada vez más y no puedo con el dolor, no puedo más. "—**_

Los cielos son negros, las nubes no dejan ver y dejan pasar un rayo de luz, aquellos edificios tan majestuosos dejaron de funcionar, muchos de ellos están apuntó derrumbarse desboronando se con el paso de los días, calles de cantera, piedra agrietadas, bachos por doquier, la lluvia acida a desecho muchos de los monumentos que se encontraban en aquel reino _**— ¿Por qué sucedió esto?—**_ estando frente a un único edificio que aun se mantenía de pie, sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados por tanto llorar recordando algunas cosas que había vivido en ese lugar _**—¿Dónde estás?— **_Al entrar por la puerta principal se apreciaba que estaba atrancada y rota, tragando algo de saliva no le importo que clase de cosas podía encontrar tomando valor empuño sus manos y dio un paso firme sus ojos se abrieron y con temor corrió lo más lejos posible _**—¿Por qué?—**_ grito dejando atrás los cuerpos de muchos de sus compañeros, la carne estaba seca y carcomida, los trajes desgarrados y opacos por el paso del tiempo, un viento helado entraban por las ventanas rotas de la inmensa construcción.

Los cielos, la tierra y mares gritan a una sola voz implorando por piedad, los susurros y llantos se los ha llevado la briza recorriendo el mundo, las hojas sean marchitado, los frutos han desaparecido y las aves han muerto.

— _**¿Dónde ha quedado? ¿Dónde?**_** —** grita al detenerse frente a una oficina, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, el corazón se detuvo y palpo aun mas rápido _**—No…no…no…no…no...no…¡NO!—**_ su mano se sostenía del marco de la puerta mientras sus piernas temblaban y aquella mano libre apretaba con fuerza sus ropas por encima del corazón, corazón que no hacía falta para vivir, se negó a sí mismo lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser verdad, no lo era, su estomago se revolvió y vomito, estaba cada vez mas agitado por lo que veía a su alrededor ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Por qué? Las paredes deterioradas, escritorios rotos y volteados, sillas derrumbadas por doquier, algunas quemadas y otras rotas, "Corre, corre, corre" su mente le decía que corriera pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, volteaba de un lado a otro pero a donde volteara veía lo mismo _**—Esto no puede estar sucediendo—**_ su mente daba vueltas, su mundo daba vueltas, su ser lo hacía, cayó de rodillas ambas de sus manos posándose sobre su cabeza haciendo presión, la nostalgia y el llanto se hacía más grande, negándose, negándose a sí mismo que fuera verdad, su corazón le mentía, su mente le mentía, sus ojos le mentían _**—Todo es una mentira….. Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Dónde….donde esta lo que conocía? —**_

Un sonido de nostalgia, los violines, las trompetas y pianos, orquestas al son de una sola voz, alzándose por los cielos, gritando con desesperación _**—No…más….no más—**_

Las lagrimas caían mientras la mirada era hacia el ya no tan firme suele, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría aquel lugar, sin embargo no podía moverse, tres pasos diferentes, tres personas distintas se acercaban a él, sin fuerza, con el corazón desgarrado les miro y sorprendió al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos _**—No….no…e…esto no puede estar pasando—**_

_**¿Por qué?—**_ dijo el más joven dando un paso hacia el frente _**—Yo soy tu, sin embargo…. —**_ dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió riendo suavemente, burlándose de su presente, dando algunas vueltas sobre sus talones, balanceándose entre sus piernas gritando y riendo de todo lo que sucedía _**—Yo soy tu pasado, yo soy tu ….yo soy vida…yo soy …—su**_ rostro torno a uno más serio mientras la mirada se oscurecía, mientras su paso se volvía firme mientras caminaba hacía su contrarió, lentamente inclinándose frente a el susurro _**—Lo que dejaste de ser— **_apenas había dicho eso cuando desvaneció en una brisa de humo gris dejando solo un olor amargo

—_**Es…esto es mentira—**_yacía frente a dos más, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, un gran miedo inundaba cada uno de sus sentidos, aun mientras seguía negando lo que sus ojos en realidad podían ver

_**¿Mentira?—**_ dijo el tercero, este no era tan joven como el primero, no tenía la esencia de la inocencia como cualquier niño _**—Yo soy tu, sin embargo…—**_ este camino lentamente por el lugar mientras se inclinaba a unos metros de él para recoger un cacho de vidrió _**–Soy el ser que jamás existirá— sonrió**_ suavemente mientras veía su reflejo en aquel trozo, rió suavemente y así lanzo aquello al aire para apuntar a quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo _**—Yo soy tu reflejo ….—**_reía y caminaba hacía él para así inclinarse y susurrar a su oído _**—Yo soy…—**_su mirada se volvió sería su voz fría y el ambiente tenebroso _**—Lo que jamás llegaras a ser— **_una vez dicho eso se desvaneció por completo convirtiéndose en cenizas la brilla se las llevo como si de nada se tratase

—_**Me…mentira…—**_grito con gran desesperación, no podía creer, se negaba por completo a aceptar lo que veía

El último que quedaba solo suspiro y camino frente a él, se quedo inmóvil durante unos minutos, se inclino mirando a sus ojos parpadeo algunas veces _**— ¿Es necesario decirlo? — **_negó con la cabeza mientras veía al que yacía frente a él, aquel que lloraba y miedo sentía

—_**¿Qué…quieres decir?—**_pregunto temeroso con la voz hecha pedazos, mientras rasgaba con cuidado sus ropas y así se negó nuevamente ante lo que veía

—_**Es ….estúpido… mira a tu alrededor, tú has sido el causante de este pueblo fantasma, tú has sido el culpable…—**_ se levanto y sacudió sus manos, caminando lentamente hacía la puerta principal _**—Estamos en medio. **_

_**Yo soy tu reflejo, yo soy lo que eres y serás, yo soy lo que nunca podrás cambiar… Yo soy tu, ¿y aun te niegas a aceptarlo?—**_ camina lentamente, sin embargo llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y no llegaba a la entrada sonriendo suavemente comenzó a reír como loco, mientras ahora el lloraba, bajando su mirada _**— ¿Por qué no mueres? Nadie notara la diferencia si existes o no….Nadie… te recordara, nos volveremos nada… y pronto se olvidaran de nosotros…—**_

Una vez concluyendo de a ver dicho aquello negó con suavidad y desvaneció entre las hojas que eran arrastradas por el viento que ventilaba en esos momentos, aquel que yacía tirado sollozaba tratando de no perder la calma.

—_**Es…tiempo de irse, nadie me recordara, nadie ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde soy? Y ¿Por qué nací?….**_

La ultima rosa negra… el ultimo ser que conociste eres tú, marchito y amargo eres, cual rosa blanca ya no eres, la ultima rosa negra, en eso te has convertido, soy tu reflejo

Somos lo que dejaste de ser, somos lo que eres y somos lo que nunca serás….

Somos ¡Tu!


End file.
